nogizakaharukafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 08
'...Big Bro ' is the eighth episode of the Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu anime. Synopsis Inside school grounds, Mika and three of her friends are enjoying a conversation. Her friends are amazed at Mika's knowledge about girls and romance and Mika somewhat feels flattered by their remarks. One of her friends then asks for her help when she admits that she is invited in a date by her crush and does not know what to do. After giving them some tips on what to do, Mika gloats on another achievement while her friends felt overwhelmed by her techniques. Aboard the family's personal family car, Nanami acts as chauffeur while Mika admits that she has totally no experience in boys despite having lots of "knowledge" about it. Mika tells her that it is hard to find a boy that is her type, especially when she is studying in an all-girls' school; that leaves her with her "Onii-chan" Yuuto and her father as the only boys she know. Soon, the topic shifts to Yuuto, who has went to the Nogizaka Residence to visit Haruka. The very thought of him and Haruka staying alone in one room arouses the interest of Mika and Nanami. Meanwhile, Haruka's mother Akiho reminds her husband Gento about his promise to his daughter, who ran away due to a misunderstanding regarding her hobby. Despite his urges to check up on the two, he tries to calm himself down, probably in fear of his wife. Nanami and Mika has arrived home and hurries to eavesdrop on the conversation between Haruka and Yuuto inside. The conversation gave mixed reactions to Mika, who thought that they were into something erotic, and rushes in, only to find the two dressed in aprons, preparing pancakes for tea time. With Hazuki bringing the beverages, tea time starts for the Nogizaka family. As Haruka's parents eat their meal on another room, Hazuki, Nanami and Mika join Yuuto and Haruka as they ate their pancakes. However, Haruka became too talkative that it took them more than four hours to finish. That night, Mika addresses her concern to Nanami regarding her sister, whose relationship with Yuuto hasn't progressed since what happened last time. So Mika makes a bold decision that would help Yuuto's relationship with Haruka progress. Before the night ends, Mika calls up Yuuto and tells him that she wants to talk to him on Sunday. Sunday came, and Yuuto was surprised by Mika when she announced that that they would be having a date. Yuuto already shows his feelings about being taught on how to date, but Mika is determined, as she knows how dense her sister is when romance is concerned. Mika proceeds her duties to improve on Yuuto's manners on dating, criticizing Yuuto's actions when he did not hold hands with her when they walk outside. He manages to cheer her up, catching her when she almost tripped. With a smile on her face, she and Yuuto head off for the cinema. Inside the theater, Mika tells Yuuto to tell a girl things related to the movie and things which she herself would relate to as well. Mika ends up sleeping and muttering words that aroused the attention of the rest of the audience. After an embarrassing exit, she jokingly tells Yuuto that it was her fault and they prepare to head off to the riverside fireworks festival that night, where she plans to make Haruka and Yuuto meet for him to "apply what he has learned". In one way, Mika is relieved that Yuuto has learned from her as he holds on to her hand on their way there. Then, they meet Shiina, who is dressed in a yukata, and she and Yuuto had a short conversation. Their talk left Mika out of the equation, and she ends up fuming, changing the plan she prepared and dragging along Yuuto to a shop specializing in making traditional clothing. While Mika gets changed into a dark blue yukata, she realizes that she is angry at Yuuto for what he did a while ago. Outside, she and Yuuto, dressed in a man's yukata, prepare to leave and Mika reminds Haruka to compliment her when they meet later. With that, they head off to the riverside, where the festivities begin. That night, Mika and Yuuto continue their date, enjoying the different booths lined up on the riverbanks. Soon, the fireworks display starts and they find themselves too far behind. Mika suffers from being too small and tries to jump to see the fireworks, but Yuuto offers his help by asking her to climb onto his back. Though embarrassed at first, she agrees and manages to enjoy the view from Yuuto's back. As the fireworks continued, Yuuto apologizes for screwing up the date they were supposed to have. Mika tells her that she enjoyed it nonetheless, and that he was kind... too kind, though. With a stolen kiss from Yuuto's cheek ending their date, Haruka, Nanami and Hazuki arrive. As they join the two in the fireworks display, Nanami seems to notice Mika's enjoyment in the date with Yuuto; she gets snapped back by Mika, however. The next day, Yuuto's class receives news from their teacher Yukari that she has been dumped three days ago and she decides to move on at once so that she does not have a hard time in looking for another one, much to the embarrassment of her students. Meanwhile, Yukari also announces that the cultural festival is drawing near. Shiina volunteers as the class's executive committee head for the females and Yukari drafts Yuuto to be her male counterpart for the committee. Although he does not want to be a leader to begin with, he goes with the class's--and Shiina's--request. Adapted From Trivia New Characters Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu